


Love beyond prejudice

by Perv_Melon



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fluff, I am, I am always sorry for my things, I laughed my ass off I swear, M/M, My characters are always OOC like pfff, No one gives a shit it was dangerous Yassen, OOC?, Only a kiss but I'm paranoid, Wow, Yes always OOC, be sorry, i did the thing, kid!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's limited knowledge of alphabet was never before such a big problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love beyond prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anicka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicka/gifts).



Tuft of blond hair flew across the Riders backyard as uncontrolled missile following black and white leather ball like moths hunted the light.

"He grew up." Yassen stood beside Ian looking out at the backyard moving closer to the only living Adult Rider.

"You've seen him a year ago, of course he grew up." Ian's face, face of a spy, didn't let anything show but venom dripping from his voice betrayed his feelings.

"You know I couldn't stop by." Yassen watched him pleadingly "It was dangerous for all of us."

Ian turned his head , eyes leaving hyperactive child to see thru Yassen's lie but saw nothing.

"You could at least call or leave me a message!" Sudden wave of rage hit Ian like a stray bullet and nicely aimed punch sent Yassen flat on his back.

"I Thought you were DEAD!" Rapid raising of spy's chest slowly calmed down and Yassen still rubbing his chin got on his knees.

"I know. And I am sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alex heard Ian scream he stiffened. Uncle Ian doesn't scream. He gets angry but he never screams. Small package of troubles focused on walking only on balls of his feet to stay as quiet as possible. Sneaking his way into living room Alex stopped right before half opened wooden doors, sitting down and patiently listening.

"You think sorry can fix it?" Angry whisper make Alex nervous. He did not like when Ian was angry. Angry Ian was scary.

"A Year ,Yassen ,a fucking Year without a single word." Uncle Yassen was here?! Alex liked Yassen, he let him play with his butterfly knife and taught him how to climb a tree when he was younger. 

Shuffling of farbic and quick "I know I'm sorry" was cut and Alex peaked into a room to see his uncles both on their knees, Ian's cheeks wet from tears and gripping each other like there was no tomorrow, pressing their lips together. 

Soft gasp escaped our little spy as he hid his blushing face into his palms but leaving small gaps between chubby fingers to see what is going on. Ian told him many times not to stare at people but this was different. He did not stare. He observed. Philip's mom kissed Phillip's dad like this. Yet this looked kinda different. 

"Just shut up" croaked Ian when they parted and nuzzled Yassen's neck "you russian git".

Wrapping his longs arms around Ian's body Yassen sent Alex all-knowing look who ,startled by a turn of events, run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next afternoon Yassen picked Alex up from kindergarden exactly at 12.30. Boy excitedly chatted and explained the man what he did from the moment he woke up ignoring the fact Yassen was the one who woke him up. Cute blabbing suddenly stopped and didn't return except for Thank you and Hi after they arrived home. 

Rest of the day continued in same fashion but then Russian lost his nerves,stood up with a sigh and put kid down from the feeding chair "Alex what is it? You've been acting weird since we've come home from kindergarden."

Alex didn't answer first, only fidgeted and blushed "You kissed. I saw you…" quiet confession sounded guilty and little angry. Ian jumped on his feet from the stove and strode closer to the two. 

"Tom said that only mom and dad can kiss and You are men…" Alex pointed his clumsy fingers on both of them.

Spy knelt down to his troubled nephew, taking the small chubby hand in his "Alex, sometimes men like men and women like women. It's not about who you are but how do you feel." 

"Sooo you love each other" Small finger of the free hand ended in a mouth of it's owner in a gesture of deep thinking.

"Very much, yes." Ian nodded and backed up to give the youngest Rider some space to work with. Alex may have been a smart kid but this was probably too complicated for 5 years old.

"So Yassen is your husband" frown formed between Alex's eyebrows as they drew closer "but you are a husband too!"

Ian opened his mouth to explain but Alex shook his head so aggressively strands of blond hair hit his face like a branches of trees thru which he liked to run.

"That is wrong!" Sharp and angry words cut straight into Ian's but also Yassen's Heart. Rejection from boy they both loved like their own son was painful.

"Two Husbands is wrong! I read it in a book you know! Broom must kiss the bridge so she can become a mom! Ian must be the Bridge!"

For a minute, it felt longer but it was just a minute, everything stopped, no sounds or movements just two gobsmacked adults and one very upset minor. 

Rich laugh filled the room and Ian turned to look at Yassen who was broken in half, trying to contain his laughter and miserably failing. On the other hand Alex grew even more agitated and glared at both adults when Ian started to laugh with blond assassin. 

"It's a Bride and groom Alex" Yassen spat out between laughs and gulps for air "Not a bridge and broom" 

"Well you hear the Priest Ian" Before he knew it Ian's lips were once again occupied by Russian and his soft kisses.

"But you didn't say YES yet!" High squeak made them both grin and part to look at huffing child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D I'm back with this small package of cuteness. This story is based on me seeing the word Groom for first time and thinking, I kid you not, It's a Broom. Well Excuse me not everyone can be smart as you! I find this piece funny and after reading Russian Roulette which I decided to ignore because I have tons of half written unfinished stories which I refuse to overwrite. It's like my brain just refuses to take the knowledge from that book "Nope nahahahaa I don't think so hun". This was actually a gift for a friend which loves this pairing but couldn't find more stories and I am a very good friend, not much of a writer but u know you can't have everything, and wrote her one :)


End file.
